The Shadow of the Night
by Qah57
Summary: A war is brewing on the outer edges of space an unknown enemy is preparing to strike and old allies are becoming new enemies


Shadow of the Night – Chapter 1

The range quickly closed between the two ships, like a predator stalking its prey the smaller vessel silently and stealthily moved in behind its larger opponent. As it they drew closer engines were readied and weapons prepared.

The seconds counted down until it was time to attack, the small ship aligned itself in perfect position. There was still no reaction from the target.

The peace of space was shattered in an instant as the EAS Victory fired a full spread of supercharged plasma and rail-gun spikes straight into the lightly armored rear of the Deneth frigate.

The Deneth were a small violent empire and the border of Earth Alliance space that had for years raided EA colonies, but up an till now they had never posed a serious threat.

Sensing that the time was right with Earthforce's strength severely reduced after the costly victory over the Dilgar 6 months ago the Deneth had launched a full invasion of Jericho a small colony at the edge of earth space.

The invasion force which had consisted of two dozen escorts and a few capital ships as well as 6 transports carrying the invasion force. Had been almost completely crushed by the wall of fire from the well prepared defense force.

As soon as the invasion force had exited the jump gate they ran straight into 2 Nova class dreadnoughts. Blind from the jump and unprepared for the onslaught the leading ships were destroyed; as the remaining ships tried to run there escape route was blocked by four Hyperion class cruisers. Completely surrounded the technically inferior invasion force quickly fell to the overwhelming firepower. With only minor damage to the EA task force Only two Deneth frigates survived to run away. The only ship able to catch up with the two frigates was the Olympus class Corvette EAS Victory.

Quickly moving underneath the first frigate the victory closed in from above on the second one and fired several high explosive anti-ship missiles. The Deneth ship tried to evade but it was too late, the missiles slammed into the starboard side of the frigate tearing gaping holes into the hull.

Not letting its opponent have any time to rest the victory fired its rail-guns into the holes already caused by the missiles, rail spikes went completely through the ship gutting it of weapons and other crucial systems. But the killing blow came as the victory strafed the already weakened hull of the frigate. The Deneth ship battered beyond recognition finally gave way and its rector exploded completely destroying the frigate.

"Nice shot ensign" commander Robert chestnut said enthusiastically to his weapons officer. "Helm set a course for target Alpha one and weapons prepare to fire plasma cannons.

"Aye, aye sir" was the response from both officers as the victory preformed a fast lopping turn to set it on course for the first frigate which had surfed damage to its engines during the first attack so was only moving at half speed.

"Commander we are in range" weapons shouted.

"Very well prepare to-" Commander Chestnut was cut off by his communication officer.

"Commander we are being hailed." This was new Chestnut thought in all other previous contacts and skirmishes the Deneth had never once tried to talk to them.

"Okay, let's see it." Chestnut said unsure how to react to this latest development.

On the communications screen on the left of the bridge the purple-splotched face of a Jioth- Deneth appareled. Commander chestnut was not an expert on alien psychology put even he could see the fear in the Deneth's eyes.

"Please human have mercy on Deneth." The alien practically begged. "It was big mistake we Deneth do not want to die."

"Who are you first of all?" Chestnut asked still not knowing what to make of it.

"Who is unimportant, Why is important." The alien said looking even more nervous and afraid.

"Ok, why then" getting annoyed but he was also intrigued as the invasion was almost a complete surprise, with the EIA only informing the garrison force barely an hour before.

"They made Deneth, they threaten Deneth, and we must do as they ask."

"Who" chestnut said barley able to contain his apprehension. Someone was making the Deneth commit an act of war against the Earth Alliance. This was very big and very dangerous.

"They are the-" was all he managed to say before the screen became unreadable with interference.

"Comms, whats happening." He practically shouted at his communication officer. They were on the verge of something big then this has to happen.

"We are being jammed… I can't break it."

"Commander a jump point is opening." Weapons shouted

"Where?" Chestnut shouted. It could not be a coincidence that this happened at the exact time that they were finding out about something big.

"It's… its right on top of the Deneth ship." The weapons officer replied not able to believe what he was saying as a jump point opened on top of the frigate completely destroying it.

"Who is it" the commander asked urgently as he grabbed onto his chair while the ship was rocked from the exploding frigate.

"Unknown there is to much interference" weapons shouted as he tried to brake through the jamming but the ECM on the corvette was not powerful enough. Then several red warning lights started to frantically beep for his attention on his console.

"Sir Weapon's incoming" he shouted and immediately tried to fire the ships interceptors. But it was no use they could not get a lock through all the jamming.

"Sir Interceptors are not working" he shouted as tried everything he could to destroy the incoming missiles. Eventually he managed to use visual targeting to destroy two missiles but one managed to survive and was about to hit the ship

"All hands brace for impact" was all that Commander Robert chestnut was able to say over the ships radio before the nuclear missile hit and detonated on impact. The missile hit almost directly above the reactor, it quickly destroyed the armor then the explosive force jit the main fusion reactor.

The EAS Victory was completely destroyed. The enemy ship made a scan of the small amount of wreckage and picked the one compartment that was still air tight and might contain survivors before opening a jump point and leaving.


End file.
